Areas of Grey
by Sarah MacVance
Summary: It is the final year for the marauders. There is tension between James and Sirius, all because of a girl. This girl, Bianca, knows something they don't, and she's not sharing. Warning: Creative Liberties Taken JP/LE SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Bianca Potter, Scott the owl, and Monkey the cat**

"Bee, get up!" my twin brother, James, pounds at my door, "The train leaves in three hours and you haven't packed, yet!"

I roll over and groan, pulling my pillow over my head. I almost drift back to sleep when my door flies open with a BANG, and my covers float off of me and onto the floor at the foot of my bed.

"James!" I shriek, "You foul, little git! Get out of my room!"

"James? Bianca?" our mum calls from downstairs, "Is everything alright up there?"

"Yes, mum," we call back cheerfully.

"I'm not letting you make me late," James tells me sternly, "Now pack your trunk."

I make and hold eye-contact with James as I pull my trunk roughly from the back of my closet and lay it open in the middle of my floor. I stand back up straight and raise my twelve inch, cherry wand threateningly. I give it a flick and all of my school supplies fly into my battered, red school trunk and organize themselves perfectly within.

"Come on, Bee, let's get breakfast," James chuckles with appreciation and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Are both of you trolls packed?" our dad asks teasingly without looking up from _The Daily Prophet_. James levitates both our trunks down the stair and into the foyer in response.

"It seems like you were both first years yesterday," our mum says, getting slightly choked up, "Now look at you, seventeen with one year of school before heading out into the real world."

"Oh, Sandra, the kids will be fine," our dad comforts her, "It's not like either one is going to be an auror. Bianca's going to teach herbology and James is going on to play for Wimbourne."

"Yeah, mum, we'll be fine," I back up my dad.

"Yeah, do you think we could leave a little early?" James asks tactlessly, "I don't want to miss out on any of my Head boy duties."

"Or do you just want to see if Remus was right when he told you that Lily made Head girl?" I tease.

XxXxXxX

After crossing to platform 9 ¾, our parent wander of to talk to the Lupins. James and I load up our trunks, James' tawny owl, Scott, and my calico cat, Monkey, then rush onto the train to our usual compartment to meet our friends.

"I'm surprised you stopped in to say 'hello,' James," Remus comments while greeting me with a hug.

"Of course he did, Moony," Sirius defends his best mate, "Even Lily Evans has to wait her turn. James is far to loyal to put a girl in front of his friends." Sirius concludes by picking me up in a hug and spinning around the compartment.

"I may put you before my romantic interest, Padfoot, but my sister comes before you," James warns half jokingly.

"Ha, ha, I haven't given you a reason to kill me," Sirius raises an eyebrow in challenge, "yet."

The smile disappears from his face completely as James takes an angry step forward. Remus and I are faster and step in between the two as Peter enters.

"You shouldn't provoke him, Padfoot," Peter says, "and you should take a joke, Prongs."

"It's great to see you guys, again," James' cheerfulness and light-hearted nature return instantly, "but I've got to get to the front of the train and start my duties." With that, my brother leaves.

"Sirius, could you just take it easy for a short while?" I ask sweetly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"There's no fun in that," he complains, leaning back in a seat and putting his feet on the seat across from him as the train starts to move.

I sit next him and continue, "You know he's not a fan of us, so wouldn't you want to make it as painless for him as possible."

Peter pipes in, "How would you feel if James started dating your sister?"

Sirius just bursts out laughing.

"Bad analogy," Remus and I say in unison.

"The point is," Remus adds, "Don't be snogging in the common room."

"Yes, because he'll take it so much better if he waltzes into the dorm and we're up there," Sirius rolls his eyes.

"We just have to lay low until James gets Lily," I state.

"Like that will ever happen," Sirius lets out a barking laugh.

"You'd be surprised," I tell the group, "I would know, I've spent the last six years in the same dorm as Lily and the school's biggest gossips. I know what's going on."

I get up and pull my robes on over my muggle clothes. The boys, having known me all through school, know that my actions signal the end of the conversation. They put their robes on as well, then we stock up on sweets when the trolley comes past.

"It's our seventh year," I comment absent-mindedly while sucking on a sugar quill.

"We need to pull the biggest prank Hogwarts has ever witnessed," Sirius muses in a similar fashion.

"We need to study for our N.E.W.T.S." Remus reminds us.

"Can't we do both?" Peter asks.

"I vote prank," I say, "but what could we do?"

"We'll have to talk with your brother," Sirius tells me, "Unless you can get his cloak. No, even then, he can cover for us and his ideas are the best."

"You definitely need two Potters to pull off a complete, brilliant, and flawless prank," I agree.

"Or you can use one Lupin and mature to the point of taking your education seriously," Remus suggests.

Sirius and I just look at him with a "you're joking, right?" expression. I yawn and lay down on the seat with my head in Sirius' lap.

"Wake me up when we get to Hogsmeade."

_An eleven year old boy that looks eerily like James runs with another boy, a ginger, into a girl's lavatory. Screaming comes from the room. Inside, the young James fights a mountain troll while the ginger watches. They protect a young, bushy-haired brunette. The young James gets stuck on the troll's shoulder; he shouts commands to the ginger that I can't hear. The ginger levitates the trolls club and knock him out with it. Both boys stand back from the troll and I see their faces for the first time. The ginger is nobody I know. The young James is not my brother, this boy has green eyes, like Lily, and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead._

"Bee, wake up," Sirius shakes me gently, "Bianca, we're here."

"Merlin's beard," I sit up abruptly.

"You okay?" Sirius asks.

"Fine, I just had a really wonky dream," I explain, glancing at Remus.

"Okay," Sirius stands up and pulls his and my trunks down from the rack, "Let's find a carriage and get the feast."

I pretend to tie my shoe and motion for Sirius and Peter to go ahead to get a carriage. Remus takes his time getting his trunk and we're left alone in the compartment.

"What was your dream this time?" he asks.

"I saw James and Lily's son as a first year," I tell him, "He had this weird scar on his head; it was a jagged line, like a lightning bolt or something."

"What do you think it means?" he asks.

"I don't know. This is the first dream I've had that skipped over other milestones," I explain as we leave the train, "The last one I had was when he was born."

"Do you still want these kept from the others?"

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to know," I remind him, "The word will get out and people will start asking about their futures. I don't want people to think that I'm different."

"I understand," Remus says before we join our friends in the horseless carriage and take our journey to Hogwarts.

XxXxXxX

I can't look Lily in the eye, but she is too busy working out patrol schedules for the prefects that she isn't talking the rest of the girls anyway. We stay up until near midnight talking about how our holidays went and catching up on who's dating whom. I politely excuse myself from the conversation when dating is brought up.

Sirius and I are only known amongst our group and we want to keep it that way for a little bit longer. There's always pity on Sirius' girls because of his reputation, but it's not needed. He didn't earn his reputation; it was given to him because he likes to flirt, but when he has a girl, he's the most loyal and trustworthy guy in the whole school.

Everyone goes to bed around one o'clock and I sneak down into the common room where James is waiting for me.

"You're my twin, I know your habits," he answers before I can ask him how he knew I would come down, "You really like him don't you?"

"You feel the same way about Lily," I answer.

"Right," he admits, "I don't have to like it, but he's my best mate."

"Would you rather I date a Slytherin?" I ask jokingly.

"Don't even joke about that," James pleas, "I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"You're his best mate, you know you can trust him."

"I'm his best mate, I know how he thinks."

"You know what he's like, he's loyal."

"I know what he's like when he's drunk."

"He's a gentleman."

"He's horny."

"There's two sides to every knut."

"My little sister deserves a scratch-free, newly-minted galleon."

"I'll peg you with a sickle if you don't stop negating me."

"Go to bed, they're gone," James tells me after our exchange, "It's a full moon tonight, I stayed behind to catch you."

**A/N: Kudos to those who catch Bianca's puns**


	2. Chapter 2

I skip breakfast the next morning to chat with Remus. We sit in the deserted common room and drink butter beer from my brother's stash.

"I've done some thinking," Remus tells me.

"About what?" I ask.

"Your, how should I put it, not-so-furry little problem," he replies, "I think you should tell the marauders."

"Remus, I told you because I thought that you would understand what it's like!" I cry, "I couldn't stand keeping it a secret, so I told you. Do you think it's easy keeping this from my brother and boyfriend?"

"That's my point," Remus says calmly, "I can trust them with my secret; you can trust them with yours, too."

"I don't want them to know what I see," I state simply.

"What if knowing would make it easier?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"What if your relationship with Sirius is easier on James after he knows everything?" Remus suggests.

"What if things change after they find out?"

"Has anything changed after you tell me?"

"I've never seen your future," I tell him, "You have never been present in any dream of mine."

"Then don't tell them what happens in your dreams, but don't make me keep a secret from my friends any longer," Remus says gently.

"I can do that," I tell him, "I just want some answers to my questions before I have to respond to theirs."

"What are your questions?" he asks.

"Why I see so much farther into the future than other seers, why I see through dreams rather than visions, you know, technical stuff."

"How about you tell them first, then we can work together to find the answers," he suggests.

XxXxXxX

I meet the rest of the group outside the History of Magic classroom before our first class of our penultimate term starts. Professor Binns had yet to walk through his wall to start the lecture. Remus is taking the day off from classes to recuperate.

"Where were you?" James asks, "We missed you at breakfast."

"I brought you some toast," Sirius smiles and hands me a folded bit of napkin holding the aforementioned bread.

"Thank you," I kiss his cheek to which James clears his throat in protest, "I was working some things out, I need to talk to you about it later.

"Do you have a free period next?" James asks.

"I do," Peter pipes in.

"No, I've got Divination," I answer, "How about during break, someplace quiet?" I confirm when and where then walk into the classroom and sit in the front to avoid questions.

XxXxXxX

"Okay, what is this about?" James asks while Sirius lights his wand to brighten the dark passageway.

"Promise me that you won't get mad that I didn't tell you sooner," I say hesitantly.

"How could ever get mad at you?" Sirius asks gently.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James cuts in, "Of course, we won't be mad, Bee."

"Ever since third year, I've had these dreams," I start, "These dreams are very realistic, and I don't always like what I see, but what ever happens in the dream actually happens."

"So your dreams control what happens?" Peter asks.

"No, I don't see what _is_ happening, I see what is _going_ to happen," I clarify.

"So your dreams control the future?" he asks again.

"No, you dolt," James exclaims, "She sees the future, she doesn't control it. Am I right?"

"Pretty much," I nod.

"What have you seen?" Sirius asks.

"I've seen that we're all going to stick together after Hogwarts," I say hesitantly, then the boys really get into it.

"Does James get Lily?" Sirius asks.

"What about You-Know-Who?" Peter questions worryingly.

"Are you going to make me kill Padfoot?" James throws into the ring of questions.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you?" I cry out, "I spill my deepest secret and you want to know your future! It doesn't work like that! I told you in hopes that you would be supportive and help me find some answers, not bombard me with more answers to find!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Sirius apologizes first, the two remaining boys follow suit, "What are you struggling with?"

"I've paid attention in Divination," I say, "We're not suppose to be able to see more than a couple days ahead, at least not clearly. Seers can predict generalization and vague prophecies, but it's very hard to place what they are predicting; some prophecies can pertain to multiple people. Except me, I see the people and some visions are years from now."

"Like what?" James asks abruptly.

"That's not the point," I scold, "And I remember my predictions. Other seers blank out on their prophecies. There's something weird and different and creepy about me and I don't like it."

"You are not weird," my brother assures me, "Now, we better get a move on or we'll be late for double potions."

**A/N: Will Bianca have more dreams? What will she learn? What will she do? *gasp* The suspense, though not dreadful, or even rising, is yet to come.**


End file.
